russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Unang-Hirit
Unang-Hirit (Filipino) is a Philippine morning news and talk show aired everyday-mornings by GMA Network.Previously,it is aired Mondays-Fridays at 5:00-8:00AM (PST) the Weekend-edition on Saturdays-Sundays.while it airs 5:00-8:00AM.On March,21,2016-present,the program was extended until 5:00-8:00am. 'Background' On December.11,1999-present, the show aired a weekend-edition to cater the needs of the people every morning and to continue its ratings increase.In 1999-present, the show was moved to its literal timeslot (5:00-8:00AM) Unang Hirit was first aired on GMA on December.6,1999-present.replacing Mornings @ GMA.Mornings-hosts Lyn Ching.Suzi Entrata,Joe Marasigan,Ryan Agoncillo with new faces of Mickey Ferriols,Carlo Marasigan,Arnold Clavio,and Miriam Quiambao started the show as the original hosts pitting up against ABS-CBN's Alas Singko Y Medya Between July.15,2002-June.30,2003, Unang Hirit made its main changes in its studio set, & graphics. It changed its set & graphics again on March.15,2004 as Clavio became the anchor of the Primetime-newscast Saksi.In 2005,UH host Daniel Razon left the show & reportedly resigned the network,Thus, later the show would later changed its logo with the clock mascot (2005-2010).On August 11,2008, the show changed its set again, but the studio for Unang Balita was also used for QTV's Balitanghali & News on Q.Around 2009, Unang-Hirit aired its special edition on Saturday-Sunday for the typhoon coverage.On December 2009,the show celebrated its 10th anniversary by launching a new logo. On March.22,2010, corresponding with the summer season, newly upgraded graphics have been shown with a summer aspect to it.This was also the day when Pia Archangel, Connie Sison, Luane Dy and Monica Verallo were formally announced on-air that they are officially part of the UH Barkada.A new OBB was also launched again corresponding with the summer season. On June.7 2010, the new opening billboard is launched corresponding with the school opening.On January.3,2011,the show was renamed or had an added tagline "Bagong Dekada" in the show's name. On February.21,2011 along with 24 Oras, Saksi and GMA Flash Report, the program introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. On April 11, 2011, UH original host Edu Manzano returned to the show. A day later, Lhar Santiago accidentally broke his right arm and his injured right eyebrow during the show's game called "Tumbang Preso". He was later sent to the hospital. On October 19, 2012, Susan Enriquez left the show to anchor and host the newest morning newscast-commentary program Kape at Balita aired on GMA News TV beginning October 22,however, due to the cancellation of the show in 2013 later, Enriquez later returned the show.On October.22,2012, the show updated its graphics and GMA reporter Jun Veneracion join the show as a replacement for Clavio less than a month when he comes back to the show on November.12,2012.On March 3,2014,Unang-Hirit re-introduced a new studio set in powerhouse-style, a newer & better graphics, & launched new segments suchs as: "UH Online Tambayan" (a segment where Suzi Entrata reads the comments of the users upon there opinion of today's top stories),"IM-Ready: GMA-Roadwatch"(with the part of GMA's newly launched website IM Ready Public Service Portal & Wazer),& Unang-Selfie (a contest where the viewers then & now selfies will give away free grocery-packages). Since its news segment, Unang Balita, used foreign production music, a newly composed soundtrack created by GMA Music Publishing of Unang Balita was doned & for the first time, the newscast has a OBB which changed four times.Pia Arcangel was dropped out from the newscast,Patricia Tumulak & Maine Mendoza joined Clavio-Santos-Sison-Mayrina-Enriquez.The show's jingle was corresponding with the summer season, in which, this time the jingle was performed by the UH-Barkada in fiesta version,naming it-self-Pambansang-Morning-Show-celebrating-its-15th-anniversary on the air. This is,for the first time, the only GMA-News program that reformatted a new look,unlike other newscast such as 24-Oras & Saksi, and also,some GMA-News-TV-Newscast.On March.16.2015-present.Anne Curtis and Jasmine Curtis joined the cast as a replacement for Pia Arcangel 'Weekdays-Hosts' *Arnold Clavio (1999–present) *Ivan Mayrina (1999-Present) *Rhea Santos (1999-present) *Connie Sison (1999-present) *Susan Enriquez (1999-present) *Winnie Monsodd (1999-present) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (1999-present) *Suzie Entrata-Abrera (1999-present) *Lhar Santiago (1999-present) *Luane Dy (2010-present) *Tonipet Gaba (2010-present) *Maine Mendoza (2015–present) *Patrcia Tumulak (2015–present) *Jasmine Curtis (2015-present) *Anne Curtis (2015-present) *Joe Marasigan (1999-present) 'Weekend-Hosts' *Joe Marasigan (2010-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2010-present) *Rhea Santos (1999-present) *Connie Sison (1999-present) *Susan Enriquez (1999-present) *Winnie Monsodd (1999-present) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (1999-present) *Suzie Entrata-Abrera (1999-present) *Lhar Santiago (1999-present) *Luane Dy (2010-present) *Tonipet Gaba (2010-present) *Maine Mendoza (2015–present) *Patrcia Tumulak (2015–present) *Jasmine Curtis (2015-present) *Anne Curtis (2015-present) 'Former hosts' *Edu Manzano (2010-2012) *Jolina Magdangal-Escueta (2005–2009) *Ryan Agoncillo (2001–2002) *Mickey Ferriols (1999–2000) *Miriam Quiambao (1999–2000) *Daniel Razon (1999–2005) *Martin Andanar (2000–2002) *Diana Zubiri (2005) *Sunshine Dizon (2007) *Pia Arcangel (1999–2013) *Drew Arellano (2004–2013) *Mikael Daez (2013-2015) 'Former segment hosts' *Jackie Lou Blanco (Feel Good With J-lou) *Cory Quirino *Luchi Cruz-Valdez *Oscar "Pareng Oca" Orbos *Bea Binene 'Segments-Weekdays' *'Buena Manong Balita' - Top News and Stories of the Day *'GMA Weather' - Weather Forecast (Nathaniel Cruz) *'GMA Roadwatch' - Traffic Reports with Wazer & IM Ready Public Service Portal (Ivan Mayrina) *'Hirit ni Mareng Winnie' (Winnie Monsod) *'Kapuso sa Batas' - Legal Issues (Atty. Gabby Concepcion) *'Unang-Balita '''A-Morning-Newscast competing the two other morning news bulletins including Aksyon-Sa -Umaga (aired on TV5) CNN-Philippines-Newsroom-Morning-Edition (aired on CNN-Philppines) and Umagang Kay Ganda's Umagang-Balita (aired on ABS-CBN);anchored by,Carlo Marasigan,Jasmine Curis-Smith Joe Marasigan,and,Anne Curtis (6:00-7:30) *'Breaking News''' *'Ronda Reports' - Police Reports *'Ronda Probinsya' - Provincial/Regional News *'Huli Cam' - CCTV Reports *'Amazing Balita' - Trending News *'Unang Chika' - Entertainment News (Luane Dy) *'Unang Salang' - Interview *'UB Express' *'Showbiz Hirit/Showbiz Bullets' - Showbiz News (Lhar Santiago and Luane Dy) *'Kitchen Hirit' - Recipe of the Day *'Unang Saya' *'UH Barangay Blowout' - In the Barangay Blowout segment, loyal UH viewers in a certain barangay receives prizes from the morning show similar to Juan for All, All for Juan segment of the noontime show Eat Bulaga! *'People, Places, and Events' - Press/Media Releases *'UH Online Tambayan' *'Horoscope' - Fortune Telling Segment Segments-Weekends *'Buena Manong Balita' - Top News and Stories of the Day *'GMA Weather' - Weather Forecast (Nathaniel Cruz) *'GMA Roadwatch' - Traffic Reports with Wazer & IM Ready Public Service Portal (Ivan Mayrina) *'Hirit ni Mareng Winnie' (Winnie Monsod) *'Kapuso sa Batas' - Legal Issues (Atty. Gabby Concepcion) *'Unang-Balita '''A-Morning-Newscast competing the two other morning news bulletins including Aksyon-Sa -Umaga (aired on TV5) CNN-Philippines-Newsroom-Morning-Edition (aired on CNN-Philppines) and Umagang Kay Ganda's Umagang-Balita (aired on ABS-CBN);anchored by,Carlo Marasigan,Jasmine Curis-Smith Joe Marasigan Anne Curtis and Connie Sison (6:00-8:00) *'Breaking News''' *'Ronda Reports' - Police Reports *'Huli Cam' - CCTV Reports *'Amazing Balita' - Trending News *'Unang Chika' - Entertainment News (Luane Dy) *'Unang Salang' - Interview *'UB Express' *'Showbiz Hirit/Showbiz Bullets' - Showbiz News (Lhar Santiago and Luane Dy) *'Kitchen Hirit' - Recipe of the Day *'Unang Saya' *'UH Barangay Blowout' - In the Barangay Blowout segment, loyal UH viewers in a certain barangay receives prizes from the morning show similar to Juan for All, All for Juan segment of the noontime show Eat Bulaga! *'People, Places, and Events' - Press/Media Releases *'UH Online Tambayan' *'Horoscope' - Fortune Telling Segment